


She's A Challenge

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A nosy reporter, a candle lit dinner and the next morning.





	She's A Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: Okay, so they're not mine. Don't sue, please. I'm just having a little fun and no one got hurt in the process of making this story. 

Archive: Anywhere. 

Inspiration: The movie, The Replacements. (I so recommend that movie) 

Rating: Hmm, probably PG-13, somewhere around there. 

Summary: A nosy reporter, a candle lit dinner and the next morning.

~*~

"Heard you have a date tonight," Josh said from the doorway of her office. "Gonna tell me with who?"

"Nope," C.J. told him. "Maybe on Monday though."

"Nah, I'll call you tomorrow and see if the guy answers the phone." With a roll of his eye as he turned away, she heard him say, "Since you're so great in bed."

Fighting the urge to throw something at him, she saved what she was typing and got her things together. She had to stop at the grocery store on the way home and pick up a few things, but she knew she was ready.

Now, if she could only find her...

"Hey."

C.J. snapped her eyes in the direction of the voice and stood straighter. "What can I do for you Danny? I called a full lid hours ago."

"Yeah, I know," he told her, leaning against the wall. "I was just wondering if you wanted to get something to drink tonight."

"Can't, I have a date," she told him, a smile forming.

"Really," he mused. "Do I know him?"

"I'm have to go," C.J. groaned and tried to push her way past the reporter.

"Listen, if all things go wrong tonight, call me." Danny winked at her and let her pass, only to get a glare from her.

"I don't think anything wrong will happen tonight."

He shrugged. "Never know, C.J., never know."

~*~

Glancing at his watch for the last time, Toby sprang up and got his coat. His briefcase was ready and all he had to do was make sure he had his keys and he could go.

Turning off the lights and closing the door behind him, Toby walked out to the lobby only to hear a familiar voice.

"Hey Toby," Danny called, running over to him. "What's up?"

"Gotta go," he murmured, trying to get rid of the reporter.

"Ah c'mon, when's the last time we had a decent talk?"

That made the bearded man pause. "Never."

"Why don't we start now, eh? Some of us are going out for drinks..."

"Already have plans, sorry," Toby told him and tried once again to get away.

Suddenly the red-haired man started to snicker. "Let me guess, with C.J.? You're her date right?"

"What's so funny Concannon?"

"Never pictured you two," Danny replied. "You guys just seem so wrong for each other."

"How's that?"

"Oh, lemme see, you're short, she's tall. You both have tempers that can't be tamed once you get started. Oh, and another thing, you're all wrong for each other. But didn't I already say that?" Leaning in, the reporter smirked. "She's too much of a challenge for you Ziegler."

"Go home...Concannon." Toby sneered and walked away, only to slump his shoulders once he made it to his car. Rubbing his face, he closed his eyes. Sure, Danny had a few valid points there. She was taller than he, and once they started a fight it may go on for days. But...but he never backed away from a challenge.

~*~

Standing back, C.J. clapped happily and admired her work. The candles were lit, she had the plates, napkins, silverware and glasses out. All she needed was the wine.

Pouring the white liquid into the clear glasses, she sat down at the table. Putting her fingers to her head, she tapped them on her chin and glanced over at the door.

Now all she had to do was wait.

~*~

He got half-way to her townhouse and turned around. He was backing away from a "challenge" and he didn't look back.

Parking his car, Toby locked it and went for a walk. Stopping in from of the Jefferson Memorial, he sat down on the steps and waited.

~*~

Blowing out the candles angrily, C.J. stood up from the table, downed the rest of her wine and poured the other glass down the drain. Wrapping up the food and putting it in the fridge, she went to her room and started to undress.

The perfect night that she had planned out in her head had turned out to be a disaster. He didn't show.

"The bastard," she growled aloud. "I'm gonna kill him."

Instead of putting on her pajamas, she pulled on a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt, got her shoes, coat and purse and shut the door behind her.

~*~

"You sir are a bastard, you know that?" she screamed, getting looks from late night walkers. "Yes you Toby Ziegler. I waited three hours for your ass. But did you come? No."

Gaping, he stood shakily and started to walk toward her. "I didn't..."

"Of course not," C.J. cried, throwing up her hands. "You didn't think that it would hurt me. You didn't think that I'd wait for you that long. Just tell me one thing? Why in the hell did you stand me up?"

"Danny Concannon told me that..." he sighed and stopped. It sounded stupid to him now.

"When did you give a shit what Danny Concannon had to say to you?" C.J. seethed. "Wait, don't tell me, I really don't want to know." She turned her back to him and crossed her arms over her chest. Whipping around, her hair flying in front of her face. Blowing it out of her eyes, she glared at him. "I made you dinner. I cooked food for you." She pointed at him for emphasis.

Taking a step forward, Toby held out his arms. "I'm sorry."

"Oh no buster, you're not getting off that easy. No way," C.J. huffed. "I get to call the shots tonight, since you're the one that didn't show."

"All right," he told her calmly and waited.

Sputtering, C.J. just gaped at him. "That's it? All right? What the hell happened to you? No fight, no saying that you're not going to stand for that?" Widening her eyes, she stood there, hands at her sides.

Taking another step forward, he shrugged. "If you really want me to."

Instead of answering, she ran to him and pressed her lips roughly against his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled against his lips as she felt him deepen the kiss and relax.

Pulling away, C.J. gave a quick kiss on his lips. "Whatta ya say if we go back to my place, eat some and then..."

"I say that you have a deal," Toby told her huskily, giving her another kiss.

~*~

The ringing of the phone wakened him first. "This better be good."

Silence filled his ear and Toby sat up, annoyed. "Listen, if this is some sort of prank call, I have caller i.d and..."

"Toby?" Josh gulped.

"Ah hell Josh..."

~*~

The End!

Oh, did you like? Please tell me!

Dani Beth

  


End file.
